The Wrath At The Con
by BonesBird And SuperSquint
Summary: When a murder is commited at the Las Vegas Hilton, Brennan and Booth are called to investigate the strange goings on. This leads to the dynamic duo entering a world they never expected. rated for safety
1. We've Got A Case

**Right, this is our first fic together, and it's Kelly's (SuperSquint)'s first fic for a long time. We have had so much fun coming up with the ideas for this, but in my part of the first authors note I am thanking my friends in the 14th fleet, and my friends from "The Collective" for all their incredible convention stories.**

**My major thanks go to my lovely co-author Kelly. This wouldn't have been anywhere near as much fun without her.**

**Shin**

_**I would like to thank Hart Hanson, Stephan Nathan and Kathy Reichs for their amazing concept, and to the cast and crew of Bones for giving us this incredible show that brings us together, and for inspiring me after far too long a writing hiatus.**_

_**I'd also like to thank Shin, for taking me under her writing wing for this project.**_

_**Kelly**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bones, nor Star Trek, unfortunately - all characters are fictional, any resemblence to persons living or dead is in your head.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat behind her desk in her office at the Jeffersonian. She hated to spend the day working on all of these reports, but rationalized they had to be completed sometime and it was a good excuse not to have to think about all of the topics Sweets had been pushing her to confront lately… her feelings of abandonment, her feelings for Booth**. Her feelings for Booth**, that's something she really didn't want to talk to Sweets about. She was so unnerved at how Booth's goofy grin could disarm her in an instant. She wondered how he instinctively knew when she needed him and the reassuring touch he was too happy to give. A small arc came to the curve of her lips at the thought of him. She quickly banished the thoughts from her mind and set to complete the offending paperwork. If she completed this task, maybe she could pick up some Thai and head over to his apartment later.

Deep in thought she continued the report '_The victim is a male Caucasian, approximately 38 in age with a gunshot wound to the...' "_Booth!" she said, surprised to see his well built form hanging from her doorway. She hated when he did that, but she never _really_ hated him… it made him look so… hard to resist. '_I can do this, I am his partner and a scientist, I can do this._' She repeated the mantra in her mind.

He had secretly been studying her, averting her gaze just outside her office. He was always taken back by the intensity of her gaze, dissecting him from afar and her uncanny ability to put a silly looking smile on his face. He enjoyed the feel of her eyes on him, even in the most professional of settings, he had a desire to be under the attention of her eyes. "Hey Bones, you ready to go?"

"Go where?" she replied

"Didn't you get my voicemail Bones? We are heading to Vegas. There has been a murder at some convention at the Hilton."

"I most certainly didn't, and I can't just take off for Vegas Booth! I have work to do here, remains that need to be identified…" she trailed off, even she thought it sounded like a flimsy argument. Booth could convince her of anything and she knew it.

"Come on Bones! It'll be fun. Viva Las Vegas, Elvis impersonators and mile long buffets, what's not to love?"

"Wheels up in an hour Bones. Where's your bag?"

"It's in my bookcase, thanks Booth." He touched his hand to the small of her back and guided her out of the lab and into the awaiting black Tahoe.

* * *

**I'm gonna be cheeky now, and ask anyone who has read this to check out my fics - BonesBird!**

**Shin**


	2. Flight

**So, chapter two. Ah yes, I'd like to thank our three reviewers - BonesGirl96, pluvial_somnium and the ever lovely AngelDream05 - thanks girls.**

**Kelly isn't online, so I can't get her addition to the note for this chapter. She wrote this chapter (and the last one) so all thanks goes to her.**

**Shin x**

* * *

Booth and Brennan quickly made their way through airport security. Dulles is always such a busy place, but making it through security with your own FBI agent partner is a breeze. She really enjoyed what she termed as his 'alpha maleness.' The way he badged people and introduced them, 'Seeley Booth FBI and this here's my partner Dr Temperence Brennan' it always made her giggle inside, although she would never admit it.

They boarded the plane, Booth with his hand on the small of her back. They passed the stewardess who was quite obviously ogling her partner's derriere. Brennan found herself feeling annoyed with the woman, but that would be irrational. Booth didn't belong to her, they were friends and partners, but nothing more….

Booth allowed her to take the window seat and bumped his head on the overhead compartment, "Ouch… man!" Booth said, rubbing his bobbled noggin.

"Well, if you weren't so freakishly tall you wouldn't have hit your head!" she said as she teasingly punched him in the arm. "So are you going to tell me about this case, or leave me in the night until we get there?"

"In the dark Bones, it's in the dark." She knew it was 'in the dark' but she liked the feeling of letting him think he had one-upped her… it was silly, she knew.

"Here's what I can tell you now, there is an international conference going on at this hotel. We were brought in to identify the remains and to handle the investigation. It is always a delicate situation, international folks, state lines and all. They want us to wrap this up as soon as possible so we don't have to detain people for too long."

"Ok Booth…it's getting late, I think I am going to take a nap until we get there, ok?"

"Sure Bones, get some rest, I'll just… uhhh… read a magazine or something."

Brennan shifted over and over in her seat trying to get comfortable. She wanted to put her head on his shoulder and breathe in his comforting scent, but she would never tell him. She loved his smell… that masculine cologne with adrenaline scent she found was almost a drug.

"Bones, you don't look very comfortable. Would you like to use my shoulder?" Booth offered. Brennan nodded and slowly leaned over to her partner's strong shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat as she inhaled his sensual aroma. Booth slid his arm around his partner and she relaxed and soon was fast asleep. He looked at her lovingly and noticed her upturned lips. 'Aww Bones, why do you have to be so adorable, even while you're sleeping?'

Booth closed his eyes, quite content with his Bones on his shoulder. He inhaled the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Our Victim Is

**For some reason, I can't get rid of the underlining for most of this chapter. Sorry! I'm really trying!!! I think I'll send an email to support, as this has happened before.  
I don't know if anymore of this will go up this weekend, since I'm away and we now only have a bank of two chapters, will try to write more and I PROMISE to post chapter 4 on Monday - *pinky swear***

* * *

Booth walked off the plane, still stiff from his nap. The layover had put them half an hour behind. The local cop had informed them that he had secured the site, and that he had made a reservation for them at a nearby hotel. Brennan was only just coming around from her sleep; they collected their bags and started out for the hotel they'd been given directions to. The cab drove them to a hotel called "Circus Circus". It had a flashy sign proclaiming "Hotel" and "Casino" above the entry. Booth walked in carrying all the bags, Brennan not far behind with her cases for evidence collection.

"I should have two rooms booked, under the name Booth" Booth said as he arrived at the front desk, he smiled at the receptionist who looked up on her computer

"I'm sorry sir; I have a twin lounge room booked under Booth, nothing else"

"Are you certain, Miss… Chattaway?" he asked, looking at Brennan, who was looking on with interest. He had no problem spending the case in a room with her, any reason to get closer to her he would enjoy. "Do you have a problem with that arrangement, Bones" Booth asked, smiling as she shook her head

"I have no problem with that Booth" she said, smiling as a bell boy came to escort them to their room.

"Bones! This room is INCREDIBLE" Booth called as he sat down on the end of one of the two beds. He looked up at the big TV on the wall above a chest of drawers with a marble-esque top. Along the side was a table with the same top. The room was nicely decorated but Booth could not get over the size of the TV. "This TV would be amazing to watch Saturday Night Football on!"

"Booth, we'd likely be investigating on Saturday night" Brennan said as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of pajama shorts that barely reached her thigh, and a light tank top. Booth immediately felt his body react to the beautiful woman as he watched her cross the room and climb into the bed which he sat on, he felt her foot slide down to right against his bottom, her toes tickled his side as he made a move to stand up.

"I'll go and get ready for bed" Booth said, heading into the bathroom himself 'she's your partner, Booth, get a hold of yourself. Sure she's an attractive woman. Who are you kidding, she's a freaking gorgeous woman, but she's still your partner' He repeated his standard rebuke to himself a few times in his head before he realized she had asked him something "What was that, Bones"

"I asked if you were certain that the scene is secure"

"The detective in charge told me that he'd secured the site personally. It'll be there, untouched in the morning. Bones" he called.

Once he was changed he headed into the main room to find Brennan was already asleep. He turned out the lights and climbed into his own bed. "Goodnight, Bones" he said quietly, before drifting off himself.

* * *

"The victim is Robert Hanson, 29, from Blackpool in England" the local cop, detective Patrick Dorn, said as Brennan and Booth arrived at the crime scene. Booth could hear the sounds of the convention going full swing in the hotel behind them. "Next-of-kin has been informed that there may be a problem with Mr. Hanson. They'll be flying out tomorrow"

"How have you already identified the remains?" Brennan asked, seemingly angry that someone may have disturbed her crime scene

"His wristband ID, was found next to him. My deputy noted the number. We ran it against convention records. Here is the scene" the detective lead them to a closed scene, they had erected a crime scene tent in a large area surrounding the body. Brennan bent down over the body

"The victim is certainly male, likely 25-35. His denture does suggest a possible English or European origin. I will have to exam him thoroughly in the lab"

"Dr Brennan, I know we asked you to come down here. But the family is also coming here, and they've asked to try to keep everything in state. We've set aside an autopsy room at the local ME for you to use" Detective Dorn said, smiling at Booth as he said it "I'm quite happy for you to take the lead, Agent Booth, and I'm happy for anything to be sent to your lab for testing, I'd just prefer to keep things in state until we can say this isn't Robert Patrick. When we know for certain, we'll make more decision on the matter of transporting the remains back to Washington, unless it is against the wishes of the family" 

"I find that acceptable" Brennan responded, which gave Booth no option but to agree "I'll need soil samples sent to Dr. Hodgins, I want all the evidence sent back to the Jeffersonian" she called as the techs began their work.

"What convention is there going on?" Booth asked Detective Dorn while Brennan was directing the techs as to what she felt needed to be collected, namely everything.

"It's the world's largest Star Trek convention. They have the stars, they have sets, they have merchandise booths, and they have the largest collection of nerds and freaks you've ever seen. Of course there are some normal people who just go for the camaraderie, but a large number of nut jobs are in those rooms, yesterday were mostly people setting up, and fans arriving. The convention starts in full at 12pm today. Runs through until early hours on Monday"

"So, the victim was at the convention, working or just an early arriver"

"If he's from England he's likely been here a few days, we haven't had time to check his schedule but normally those from abroad come a few days early to look around the city and meet other fans. Especially those who travel alone"

"So we're still likely to get information from the guests at the convention?"

"Yeah, especially those who signed in and got their wristbands Wednesday and Yesterday. Most would be working, but a few would be fans as well"

"Working, who would have to sign in to get a wristband who would be working here?"

"Private costumers, some of the special merchandise sellers. Gene Berman, he's in charge of the convention this year, he'd be able to tell you more about the set up. He'll also set up interviews with those working on the doors"

"We have until Monday to solve this murder" Booth clarified, and sighed when the detective nodded his head. He and Bones were in for a hard weekend.


	4. Talk To Them

**Right. I've been having trouble with the site and we're both having trouble writing, so don't expect the next few chapters to come quick. Please review though!!!**

**Thanks**

**Shin**

"Hodgins. I heard that you wanted in on the trip to the convention in Vegas?" Sweets asked as he ran around the side of the platform.

"I would if I could dude, but we caught a case, ask Fisher, it's his sort of thing" Hodgins replied, pulling a face at Sweets as he prepared his instruments for the case ahead. Sweets walked down to limbo where Fisher was regaling Arastoo with one of his stories of endless depression when Sweets pulled him away, smiling at Arastoo as he did.

"How would you feel about a trip to Vegas for the Convention"

"The Star Trek con?" Fisher asked, putting away the bone he'd been working on.

"Yeah man, I have two tickets" Sweets said, pulling them out of his pocket.

"Hey, Daisy, will you log out for me around two?" Fisher shouted, with Daisy's affirmative response coming back to him a minute or so later. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, what have we got Bones?" Booth said while invading Brennan's personal space a bit too closely.

"I can confirm the victim is male, 25-35, he has defensive wounds on his arms and hands. I'm not sure of the murder weapon. It's something I've never seen before. I'll need more time to examine the remains in a lab, I need the body transported there," _Why does he have to stand so close to me? He obviously has __**no**__ idea how much his nearness effects me._

"We're gonna have to work separate today Bones, We only have til Monday to catch this guy"

"Or girl" Brennan retorted, recalling an argument from his coma, which was over a year ago. He still thought back at how happy he felt in that dream. "I will start working on the bones as soon as I get to their autopsy facility"

"I'm going to talk to the convention organizer" Booth said, he strode away as Brennan climbed into the coroners van with the remains. She hated being away from him, but knew if she didn't this case wouldn't solve itself.

The man hated being away from Bones, it was written all over his face. _Maybe if we can hurry up and catch this guy there might be time for a little fun too. _Booth walked through the convention hall until he came to a harried-looking man talking on the phone

"Gene Beltran?" Booth asked, watching him

"Yes" he said dismissively

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI" Booth said, showing him his credentials

"How can I help you Agent" Beltran said, hanging up the phone

"We found a body that we believe could be one of the patrons of the convention"

"Dude, it doesn't even start until tomorrow and I've already had maybe 200 people signed in. Check with Ashton Merryweather and Kate Kelley on the main door, they'll be able to tell you who signed in and when. How do you know it was one of ours?"

"His entry band was found nearby at the crime-scene"

"Then Ashton and Kate are who you need to see. If you'll please excuse me" Booth stared after the man as he walked off, shouting directions at people. Booth was interested in how this weekend was going to play out.


	5. A Breakthrough!

**We are super sorry for the long delay, over a week I know, I'm sorry. But Kelly has been super busy and I've been really ill (from anyone on twitter can say) so we hadn't had time to write it all up. So we're rewarding you with an extra long Kelly-written chapter.**

**Peace - Shin x**

* * *

Chapter 5

Booth called Detective Dorn and asked him to assist in the interrogation of ladies who worked the main door to the convention. He asked him to get a room at the hotel set up so they could interrogate suspects in a less noticeable manor. No need to get these odd types any more freaked out he supposed. While he waited for the room to be set up and the suspects to arrive, his thoughts turned to his partner. _I wonder what Bones is doing right now… probably up to her elbows in bones and guts. I hope we can get cause and manner of death quick enough to hit a show tonight. Being here makes me feel like Tony again… and Roxy… oh God…. Roxy. _Booth tried to banish that thought from his head. Roxy was almost Brennan's alter ego. She was dripping with animal magnetism, confident and brash. He wondered if Bones would be like that if she could let go of her science and live for once.

Booth's cell phone chirped, "Booth. Uh huh… 924…. Ok thanks Dorn, be there in a few minutes." Booth jumped to his feet and headed to the main bank of elevators in the lobby. He was glad he had worn his civvies so he was more easily able to blend in. As he looked around he saw a myriad of aliens gracing the lobby… Vulcans, Klingons, Borg and even some blue people he couldn't quite remember the names of. As a kid he had grown up watching Captain Kirk kicking the bad guys butts and always getting the girl.. but _these_ people… well, they were WAY into this.

The elevator beeped and Booth stepped on, pushing the button for the 9th floor. He hummed and gently swayed to the annoying elevator music. He smiled at the conventioneers as they came in and out of the lift in their amazing costumes. _Man those things must have cost them a fortune… how they find the time and money to be so obsessed with a tv show I will never know._

Booth opened the door to the room, pulled out his notebook and put on his interrogation face. He cleared the stray thoughts from his head and concentrated intently on the facts of the case. Detective Dorn should have the first suspect Ashton Merryweather in the room any time and Booth wanted to be sure his mind was in the game.

The door opened and in walked a slight form of a man. He was gangly, his limbs looking like spiders legs. He rather reminded Booth of a Squint.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Merryweather." "It wasn't like I had a **choice**, Detective Dorn is a very persuasive man."

"So, Mr. Merryweather, did you notice anything out of the ordinary at the sign in booth since registration began?" Booth asked in his assertive manner. "Agent Booth, have you _looked_ at these people? I would say they are ALL out of the ordinary!"

"Ok… have you noticed anything you would consider abnormal for this type of conference?" Booth asked with a sheepish grin. "Well… there was this Ferengi… I think his name was Nagus something. He seemed a little on the strange side. Also there was a person in a Breen costume; you couldn't actually _see_ the person."

"And just how long have you been working at these conventions Mr. Merryweather?" Booth asked. "Ensign… it's Ensign Merryweather… and I have been doing the convention circuit for the last 5 years. I mean, come on… who wouldn't **love** to do this?" Booth rolled his eyes, while he loved tv as much as the next guy, this….this was all a little over the top for him.

"Ok…Ensign Merryweather, I'm going to need a complete list of names of the people who checked in yesterday for the conference, the names of those you believe are suspicious and a timeline of where you were at all times yesterday, capuche? "

"Sure thing Agent Booth, anything I can do to get this conference back to normal." Merryweather chirped. _Back to normal? This place is anything but!_

As Merryweather scrawled his alibi on the small notepad, Booth's mind slipped to his partner. _I wonder what she has the Squint Squad working on for her now. If I let my mind go enough, I can see her, in her ponytail and lab coat. She has a surreal peace about her. She is so beautiful with all that purpose she has behind her eyes. I am a lucky guy,… to get to work with her, I mean. I wish it was more, but for now…I guess I have to settle for second best._

Booth was brought back to Earth by the sound of Detective Dorn closing the door. "So. What did you think Booth?... He telling the truth?" Booth thought a moment, "Well… he has no connection to the victim, and no motive. We'll have to check it out more, but my gut says he's not our guy."

"Ok Booth, I'll bring up Kate Kelley then." And with that he pivoted and left the room.

* * *

Brennan surveyed the remains on her table. Most of the window dressing of flesh was gone, and that which remained was her strong suit. Things were always so much easier at the lab, without the chatter of emotion mucking everything up. This was her bastian of logic, her fortress of solitude, her…

"Dr. Brennan," Arastoo Vizeri's voice cut through her concentration like a Whusthof through a jello mould. "We received the samples from the scene provided by the detectives as well as your digital photos. To me it appears the victim's injuries were sustained by a large smooth bladed knife. It appears there are defensive wounds on the proximal phalanges and metacarpals as well as the radii, and some type of trace evidence imbedded in the wound tract. If you could send samples I can ask Dr. Hodgins to analyze them."

"I concur with your initial findings Mr. Vizeri. I also believe some type of chemical agent was used to speed up the decomposition. I will send samples of what little flesh I can find as well as samples of the trace from the wound tract and a cast of the wound tracts so you can determine weapon and Hodgins can determine the location of death and the chemical agent used so we can determine time of death."

"Dr. Brennan, do you have cause to believe the murder didn't occur at the hotel?" Mr. Vizeri asked.

"The particulates found on and near the body are found nowhere else at the crime scene. So yes, I believe the victim was killed elsewhere and moved , but you and Hodgins can confirm that with the trace evidence. I estimate time of death to be 24-36 hours ago, but you should also be able to narrow that window, it is difficult to be more certain with the use of the chemical agent. I have to go so I can help Booth, please call me as soon as you have any answers. I am counting on you to hold things together, ok Mr. Vizeri?" Dr. Brennan said with a lilt to her voice. "Please call me as soon as you have any answers."

"Yes Dr. Brennan. I will call you right away."

* * *

"Ms. Kelley, did you notice anyone out of the ordinary during your time on the door?"

"Well…" the rather voluptuous bottle blonde contemplated, as if tiny gerbils were powering her synapses. "There was this one guy… he was kind of acting all funny and dressed, a little odd if you ask me."

"What made this man stand out to you Ms. Kelley?" Booth said, a quizzical glint in his eye.

"Well… he was acting kind of shifty like… hands in his pockets, seemed to look over his shoulder and stuff. And his clothes, he just didn't look quite right."

"And why is that Ms Kelley?" Booth's cell phone shrilled, "I'm sorry- just a moment Ms. Kelly. Booth. Hey Bones! Whatcha got?"

"It appears the victim was stabbed by a rather large smooth bladed knife, there are defensive wounds on the hands and arms. An agent was used to accelerate decomposition, but we think that the murder occurred 24-36 hours ago, I will have a better estimate of time of death after Dr. Hodgins and Mr. Viz…"

"Yeah Bones, that's great," Booth said, derailing Brennan's train of thought. "If you're done at the lab why don't we meet at the hotel, we can make plans ok?"

"Ok Booth, I am going to go back to the hotel and clean up, just meet me at the room when you get back ok?"

"Sure Bones, see you in a little bit."

"Sorry Ms Kelley, what were you saying about how this guy looked? You said he didn't seem right?"

"Yes, well… ummm… He wasn't wearing a costume or anything… he was wearing this t-shirt with a big weird P on it. I think it was a grey shirt with orange on it. He was also wearing jeans with a rip in them. He just seemed really shifty to me."

"I see," Booth said with an edge of irritation to his voice. _I have that shirt! _"So this suspicious character was wearing a Philadelphia Flyers shirt…. Anything else you can remember? Hair, eyes, glasses?"

"I think he had mousy brown hair and maybe glasses, I don't know. I saw a lot of people that day."

"Ok, thank you Ms Kelley. I think that's all I have for you right now."

Detective Dorn closed the door behind Kate Kelley. "It's getting late Booth, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to go make a plan of attack with Bo… I mean Dr. Brennan. I'll call you in the morning and we'll go from there ok Dorn?"

"Yeah, sure Booth, it's all good."

Booth rounded the corner and headed to the elevator. Pressing the button for the ground floor, he thought about how good it would be to be with his partner. He had to admit, he missed being with her today, but logically it was the only way to get everything accomplished.

The cab pulled up and Booth asked the driver where he could find some good Asian cuisine. "The 888 Noodle Bar is pretty good," the driver said.

"Sounds good, take me there. Can you wait for me? I should just be just a few minutes." The cabbie nodded and Booth ran inside to pick up some food.

The ride to the hotel was silent as Booth considered the case before them and the best way to catch this murderer. He'd go to the room, have dinner and bounce ideas off her till they came up with a plan. _That's a good plan._

Entering the hotel he caught the elevator just in time and pressed the button. The elevator ride seemed to take forever as he carried the hot food and drinks to the room and decided to give her a chance to cover up if she were in the shower, he decided to knock on the door. No answer. He knocked again and the door briskly opened.

The breath hitched in his throat when Brennan opened the door in nothing but a towel. "Come on in Booth, I got stuck in traffic so I am still getting cleaned up. Are you going to stand in the door all night or are you coming in?"

Booth could barely move….heck, he could barely **breathe**! He willed his body to enter the room and closed and locked the door behind him. He couldn't help but stare as Brennan's damp feminine form gracefully strode to the bathroom.

Seeley Booth prided himself on being a good and decent man, but he was really struggling with his thoughts. _I can get through this, I'll just recite some saints, Saint Peter, Saint Paul, Saint who am I kidding? _

Bones came out fifteen minutes later and sat on the sofa with Booth where he had spread their dinner. She smelled of lavender and vanilla with her hair still damp and no make-up, Booth thought to himself _she is so beautiful even au natural. _

They discussed the day's interviews and her evidence, but couldn't agree on the best course of action, so they decided to table it till the morning and watch tv.

By ten pm Booth looked down and saw Dr. Temperance Brennan fast asleep on his shoulder. He felt a boyish grin cross his face. He didn't want to wake her, it had been a long day, so he shifted himself back, stood up and gingerly picked up the sleeping anthropologist. He carried her to her bed and gently tucked her in. Brennan stirred for a moment and then hugged the pillow next to her and sighed. Seeley Booth could not resist her, he gently bent down and kissed her hair, "Goodnight Temperance, sweet dreams," and with that Booth climbed into his own bed. After that, he knew he'd have sweet dreams as well.


	6. Undercover Officers

**Loads of shout-outs to our twitter friends on here - if you spot them (and know who to) Shout out and get a mention next chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter! It took a very long time to get it edited by Kelly, because the differences between the way Brits and Americans write is huge! Especially for me! I have no idea how long until the next chapter, sorry to keep you all hanging.**

**So our cheeky thanks are to the amazing people who have reviewed us! You're all awesome! Also to Hart Hanson and Stephen Nathan for our blatant steal (homage) of their name. Also to Gene Roddenberry, for giving us the AWESOME universe to play in!**

**Love Kelly & Shin**

* * *

Booth hadn't wanted to wake up when Dorn had rung him saying the victim's parents and girlfriend had landed from England. Dorn had picked them up from the airport, and settled them into a hotel not far from where he and Brennan were. They were being brought to their hotel to be interviewed, so Booth was getting ready to pry into the life of the young man whose death they were investigating. Brennan was beside him, where he needed her to be. He knocked on the door to the impromptu interview room

"Mr and Mrs Hanson, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution in DC."

"I took Bob around the Jeffersonian when he was seven years old, he loved it there" Mrs. Hanson wailed, sniffing into a tissue. "I always promised I'd take him back for his 30th birthday"

"Mrs Hanson, I'm sorry for your loss" Booth said, easing into the sofa opposite them and inviting Brennan to do the same.

"Please, call me Amy" she replied with another sniff, her husband stood up and walked toward Dorn, who stood in the doorway.

"I just need a minute" he said, pulling open the door

"Take your time" Dorn said, following him out

"Do you know why Robert was in Vegas?" Booth asked.

"Oh yes, for the convention. He comes every year with his friends."

"Do they normally dress up?"

"Bob, he sticks to a standard Starfleet uniform, Allan tends to dress as a Ferengi, though he does change every so often, Claudia was planning to come as a Borg drone, and I can't remember what Matt was coming as… though I know he had a helmet."

"Can you get in touch with Allan, Claudia and Matt ?"

"None of them are answering their mobiles. Do you know when we'll be able to get Bob's body? We need to sort out his," she paused, taking a deep breath, "his funeral."

"We'll release his body as soon as we can" Booth sympathized, laying a hand on her arm before walking out to where Dorn was standing with Mr. Hanson

"You can go back in with your wife Mr. Hanson."

"I'm… s… sorry I c… couldn't help. I don't want to t… think about B…Bob being gone. He's my little guy you know?" he stammered, biting his knuckle as he pushed himself to standing.

"We will find who did this Mr. Hanson."

"Stephen please, Mr. Hanson was my father, he'll always be Mr. Hanson now…" he replied, and walked back inside to his wife.

* * *

"Are you OK Bones?" Booth asked, she had been very quiet while he had spoken to Amy Hanson, and later to Stephen Hanson. He had hardly noticed she'd still been with him.

"I am thinking Booth" she said, confusion evident in her face.

"What about?"

"The chemical that was used to get rid of the flesh, it is none of the usual things that degrade, so I was thinking what could do that" she looked over at him, he could practically see her brain spinning.

"I'm guessing you're coming up with a blank" he said, watching as her eyes focused on him for the first time since they had climbed in his rented SUV that morning.

"I… don't know what that means?" she commented, looking over.

"You don't know?"

"I just said that"

"No, that's what 'drawing a blank' means Bones"

"Oh.. then, yes. Have you had any idea how we're going to find Robert's friends?"

"I'm thinking we go undercover, Bones"

* * *

"Sweets, you are in costume" Fisher said as Sweets knocked on his hotel room door, Sweets had his full red shirted ensign uniform on, Fisher hoped there was no raving lunatics, as Sweets would be the first to go. He was dressed far more conservatively.

"So are you"

"I am dressed as an Andorian, all I can say that would make this worse would be to have a tail"

"Why do you always think worst, you didn't have to dress up" Sweets said, leading Fisher out into the convention, they were walking around following a Klingon and a Bajoran when they spotted two familiar looking people.

* * *

"Booth I don't think that this uniform is remotely functional" Brennan said. Booth and one of the cleared convention workers had gotten them into costumes. Brennan was dressed in a short Blue dress with boots, while Booth was in a matching Blue shirt and his usual attire, though he had dispensed with his "Cocky" belt buckle.

"Bones these uniforms are from the original series, we're actually dressed as two characters, I'm dressed as the Enterprise's doctor, Bones McCoy and you're the head nurse, Christine Chapel."

"_Surely_ it should be the other way round, as you are not a doctor, while I am, and no medical professional would wear this!" she said, pointing to the lack of skirt length.

"60's Bones, mini-skirts were fashionable, and it can't be the other way round, this is the way Gene Roddenberry wrote it." Booth shook his head, leading Bones into the hall. "We need to find Matt, Allan and Claudia. Mrs. Hanson found these pictures, though they may look different"

Booth decided that heading towards the bar was a good idea. He walked up to the bar and sat himself next to a likely looking possibility. The man dressed much the same way as Allan, one of Robert's friends was dressed. Booth looked over the menu and ordered one of the only non-alcoholic drinks.

"I'll have two Sumarian Sunrises" he ordered, Brennan standing behind him.

"You have a very interesting _fe-male_ with you. I would give you 50 bars of gold pressed latinum for her," The man next to him leant over and asked, Booth looked at him

"No" he said, looking confused that someone would ask to 'buy' _his_ Bones

"Obviously, the fact she is wearing clothing devalues her worth, but as the 62nd rule of acquisition states '_the riskier the road, the greater the profit' _and I could make a good profit on her!"

"Who are you?" Booth asked, feeling the need to keep eyes on this guy.

"Zek, Grand Nagus Zek"

"I doubt your parents put Zek on the birth certificate. What's your real name?"

"Allan, Allan Cartwright" Booth jumped on him.

"Were you friends with the guy who got killed, Rob something?"

"Yeah, I knew him, why?"

"Come with us. Calmly" Booth said, pulling him outside where he and Brennan could talk to him in private.


End file.
